


[ART] Yule Log

by mortmere



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Christmas, Fanart, Humor, Lube, M/M, Pajamas & Sleepwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortmere/pseuds/mortmere
Summary: All you need is lube...





	[ART] Yule Log

**Author's Note:**

> Ursula Angstrom kindly sent me a suspiciously gay vintage ad she had found online, suggesting I might want to make a Starsky/Hutch version of it. And lol! my muse co-operated! So this one is for Ursula. What can I say – it takes a lot of lube to make a huge log like that glide smoothly! But don’t ask me about the bizarre faceless reindeer babes the guys have left behind in the background, they were there in the original.
> 
>  
> 
> [This work was originally posted in the 2018 Starsky & Hutch Advent Calendar](http://starskyhutcharchive.net/advent/2018/calendar/?p=119)

[Click here to see the 1940s Textron ad this picture is based on.](http://starskyhutcharchive.net/advent/2018/calendar/wp-content/uploads/2018/11/1940stextron.jpg) 


End file.
